


꒷꒦꒷ 𝐎𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 °¸𓏲࣪ ˚.꒷ 𖤐⤸₊˚ ִֶָ 𝐁𝐋ΛƆ𝐊𝐏𝐈И𝐊 - 𝐑𝐨𝐬é 𝐗 𝐋𝐢𝐬𝐚 ꒷꒦꒷

by hcneyy_dew



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyy_dew/pseuds/hcneyy_dew
Summary: 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙚𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜, 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘭, 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘴, 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝙇𝙞𝙨𝙖, 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺, 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯-𝘵𝘰-𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩, 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘴?𝐎𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 ;𝙄𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙇𝙞𝙨𝙖 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙡𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙚𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜'𝙨 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙢𝙨.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 9





	꒷꒦꒷ 𝐎𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 °¸𓏲࣪ ˚.꒷ 𖤐⤸₊˚ ִֶָ 𝐁𝐋ΛƆ𝐊𝐏𝐈И𝐊 - 𝐑𝐨𝐬é 𝐗 𝐋𝐢𝐬𝐚 ꒷꒦꒷

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I'm so sorry for being offline. But I'm back now and ready to update. Let's get this bread hihihihi

5 days.  
It had been 5 days since Lisa had last seen her best friend, Chaeyoung, and Lisa was worried sick. 

From calling her non-stop to actually going to her house to confirm that she, in fact, wasn't there. 

"Oh god." Lisa said, as she suddenly got the thought of checking Chaeyoung's car. 

They were in college. 

That was when Chaeyoung had gotten into the drug business. 

She was so dependent on drugs and alcohol, she would be completely wasted by the end of the week, failing at college and at life. 

But, could you blame her? Her life was a mess. Her parents were both abroad and barely ever called to check up on her. 

There were no "𝘏𝘦𝘺! 𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴! 𝘏𝘰𝘸'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦?" Just a few postcards Lisa was sure they asked their secretary to mail her. 

Poor Chae. All she could do was take her emotions out in a passive-aggressive way. She called. She prayed. Yet no one helped. 

Lisa went running to Chaeyoung's car, certain she was going to find something. 

The girl let out a silent scream at the sight of Chaeyoung asleep in the car. She could 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 the marijuana lingering in the air and was certain the Pink-haired girl's eyes would be bloodshot and puffy from crying. 

Lisa felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye. It was unfair. 

Chaeyoung was so hopelessly broken. Lisa was, too. Just because she was seeing her friend in such a pained state. She hated it. She hated that she couldn't do anything to save Chaeyoung. 

𝘏𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘶𝘻𝘻𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦. 

𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧. 

/ • / • / • / • / • / • / • / 

Lisa struggled with the weight of her friend on her shoulders, but she knew she had to. It suddenly started raining, and Lisa tried running as fast as she could with Chaeyoung hanging, clearly high. 

It was hard, but Lisa managed to get to her dorm and get Chaeyoung onto a spare bed in her dormitory. 

Suddenly, Chaeyoung woke up, shivering. 

"Where am I? Jen?" Chaeyoung asked, clearly still half-asleep. She didn't even know the amount of trouble she was in. She had her head too high in the clouds. 

"No, Chae. It's me, Lisa. I bought you here, you were asleep in your car." Lisa replied, pausing. "God, Park Chaeyoung!" She said, laughing as her eyes got glossy, as her tears spilled onto her legs. "What were you thinking, getting high on a Friday night when it's about to rain?" 

"I was Imagining, Lisa."

"About what, my love?" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow as she put a strand of her friend's hair behind her ear. 

"Imagining that.. My parents still cared. We were in the car and they were taking me out for a drive and-" She paused, out of breath, tears rolling. "And that we were 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺. Do you know how hard that is, Lisa?" Chaeyoung asked her best friend, clearly exhausted, with her eyes bloodshot and puffy. 

"I know, sweetie. But you don't have to be so cruel to yourself. You're just hurting yourself more, okay? Promise me you'd quit. Or, at least- try." Lisa said, trying to make the girl feel at least a tad bit better. 

Lisa pulled Chaeyoung into a hug. The girl reeked of Cigarettes and Alcohol, with hints of marijuana mixed up with some other jackshit drugs. 

"It's not that easy, Lisa. I've tried but I- I just 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵, okay? It's like I need to resort to something to help me forget everything."

"Chaeyoung, listen-" Lisa said, but was immediately cut off by the elder screaming at her. 

"No, Lisa. You listen to me this time. I'm fucking tired of people constantly telling me it's not that hard to quit drugs. It's not, alright? Why don't you fucking try yourself? Hmm? Maybe then you'd understand. Oh, wait. You don't need to. You know why? Maybe because you don't have any problems. Maybe because your mental health is stable. Maybe because you're not the one struggling with fucking depression, Lisa. I have bills to pay. Debts I've avoided paying because I spent the entire week getting high and then I'd crash over at your place. So, try me, Lisa. Just yell at me for the ending cherry on top. I just don't care anymore." Chaeyoung said, letting all her anger and frustrations out. 

But it was okay. Lisa understood. Chaeyoung didn't have anyone left. Lisa was all she had. Besides, Lisa was used to her friend's sudden screaming sessions. 

Suddenly, Chaeyoung fell to the floor, her knees getting weak, but Lisa was fast enough to prevent her from falling, and helped her back on the bed. 

"It's just- it's just so hard, Lisa. I'm tired of being ridiculed. I'm tired of being dubbed an addicted, screaming dumbass that's good for nothing. I want to actually make a difference in my life." Chaeyoung said as she had her head on Lisa's lap, as Lisa ran her fingers through Chaeyoung's hair. 

"I understand, sweetie. I understand. But, you also need to understand that you're worth it. You have me if you need to let all your anger and frustrations out. You've always had me. Now, you said you wanted to change, right? Well let's start slow. Let's start by paying off your debts-" 

"But Lisa! It isn't your job to.-" Chaeyoung protested. Her friend had already done enough already. 

"No, Chaeyoung. Listen to me now. I pay your bills. Now, since we're college students, we're obviously broke and we can't afford therapy, so, I'm here. Okay? Always have been, always will be." Lisa said, giving Chaeyoung some hope. 

Chaeyoung nodded, signaling for Lisa to go on. 

"Then, you start actually doing something productive, for example, something you're really good at. Like, singing. Weren't you working on that song? What was it called- On the ground- yes? Well you do that, then, you earn." Lisa said. 

"Okay. But, there's one problem." Chaeyoung said, making Lisa look up at her. 

"And what is it?" 

"The lyrics aren't done yet. I've only written the Chorus."

"I can help." Lisa said, making Chaeyoung smile. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah. I have a way with words. Now, what are the lyrics we're gonna be working on? Have you written them down on a piece of paper?" Lisa asked, desperate to make her friend happy in any way possible. 

"No. But.. I do have them memorized." Chaeyoung said, making Lisa jump with joy. 

"That's great! Remember that music project I was working on? Maybe we could put the lyrics together and I'll take out my guitar and then we'd complete them?" Lisa asked, anticipating her friend's reply, to which Chaeyoung slowly nodded. Delighted, Lisa went to get her guitar so she could help her friend. 

/ • / • / • / • / • / • / • / 

"Okay uh, you start then?" Chaeyoung asked as the younger nodded, softly strumming her guitar. 

'𝘔𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘔𝘢𝘨𝘪c, 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤  
𝘐 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴."

"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤."

"I- is it good enough, Chae?" Lisa asked. She wanted it to be perfect. 

Chaeyoung softly nodded. "It's amazing, Lisa. Please go on. And this time, be more confident." 

"𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐,"

"𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵."

"It's your turn now, Chae. That's all I've written."

"Alright. Can you.. Please keep on strumming the melody you're strumming now?"

"Of course, Chae."

The elder nodded, before beginning to close her eyes and sing. 

"𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦,"

"𝙇𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙄'𝙢 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣."

"𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦."

"𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥."

"Wait a minute, Chae. Why those lyrics?" Lisa asked. She didn't want to ask, it was just her curiosity getting the best of her. 

"Because. You see, whenever I get high, whenever I drink, or smoke. It's like… like I'm high in the clouds." Chaeyoung said, laughing. 

"It was only then I realized that I didn't need to get high to avoid my problems. I learnt everything I ever needed, was here, with me. On the ground."

"Wow. That's.. Beautiful. But, what exactly have you found on the ground?" Lisa asked once again, sending hints as subtle as she could of her jealousy. 

"You, Lisa. I found.. You." Chaeyoung replied, as she held Lisa's hand. 

Suddenly, it was like time itself stopped. Like everything had frozen except Chaeyoung and Lisa, right then and there in the room. 

It was like Lisa getting Epiphany that she loved Chaeyoung way more than she thought. 

"Hey, are you okay?'' Chaeyoung asked, while Lisa was still in shock. 

"I like you. I'm sorry because I haven't been able to come to terms with the fact that you're all I needed, as well. I like, no. I love you, Park Chaeyoung. A lot." Lisa said, out of breath. 

Chaeyoung moved closer to Lisa as she grabbed her cheeks and passionately kissed her on her lips. 

It was short, but it was enough to drive Lisa crazy. Crazy for her. 

"I guess you uh- I guess you know that I return those feelings, too." Chaeyoung said shyly, looking down to the ground. 

"I'm relieved, to be honest. I never thought you'd like me, Chaeyoung. So, maybe we're a.. Thing now?"

Chaeyoung shook her head. "Nope. We're not gonna be cringe and cheesy and start dating after the first kiss. Instead, we're gonna go out on a proper date. So, let's make this our date, alright?"

"I- Of- of course." Lisa said. 

"So, let's continue the song?" 

"Yeah, sure."

𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙. 

©hcneyy_dew, 2021.  
All rights not really reserved but bitch don't steal.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all dat was is. I'm so sorry it was absolute shit and I'm sorry it was. Y'all forgive me


End file.
